


between the lines

by selinipainter



Series: between the lines [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, featuring the rest of the 100 as a whole (somewhat?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fairy tales get lost in translation, this is just another one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colindonorgasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colindonorgasm), [blakebellaemy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blakebellaemy).



this is the story they will forget (mostly). they will remember the princess turned queen, when she burnt the earth. they will tell stories of girl turned legend, she who become wanderer and warrior.

they fail then to tell the story of the children who drew the loyalty of the fearsome queen. this is their story.

once, they numbered 100 (and 2). when the girl queen became wanderer, there were only 44 (and 4). one died for the sins of his father, in the way that children always pay for the sins of those who came before. many die at the hands of illness and the grounders, because they are only children playing at war. but even children are fierce and dangerous when cornered, as the tri kru learn in time to come (the mountain men will die because they forget this).

they fail to sing about raven, mechanic, inventor, soldier. the girl who fell through the stars to reclaim her family. the girl who blew up dams and bridges, the tinker who armed children, gave them teeth to bare. they don’t tell children about her bravery, this girl with only one leg and a half who went to war to save her friends.

another one the tales leave out: octavia blake, the one who was never meant to be. do they sing  of octavia, the kid who grew up under floorboards, who grew and grew till the four walls of her little world could not contain her? do they sing for a girl who was strong and brave and who was too big for those metal walls? do they sing of how on earth, oh how she grew. the girl who was fed tales of greek heroes and tragedies and who became one herself.

this is their greatest failing though. bellamy blake, rebel, renegade turned boy king. they never say how the heavens would have stopped if only he spoke to them, all fire, flame and glory. they sometimes mention how the wanderer had once been a girl on fire until she burnt herself to ashes. did they never wonder how a girl on fire had set herself alight? (the answer was she had not. it had been a boy with night in his hair and the blessing of the stars in his words) they never talk about a little boy holding a nebula in his arms, doesn’t talk about how he had been the half of the entire world of a small girl trapped under floorboards and metal walls. there is no ode to the man who shook a mountain to bring his friends home.

they never sing of the soulmates who fell to earth and fell into each other. they never mention the rebel, the murderer and monster who became a boy king and the hero of the very people that turned him away, commoner, disgrace, criminal. (his only crime had been to love his sister enough to kill.) and the princess, golden, bright and who had everything he lacked who became a greek tragedy of her own, because she burned so bright that she burnt herself out, who broke herself apart to bring their people home. and how the two were each other’s rocks, of how the two fed each other’s fire and lit the lives of their people.

apart, she fell to pieces, like ash drifting in the wind and he fell the world. but together, they were beacons for their people, lighting the world around them and drawing them closer to warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is deliberate, it was written on tumblr at first. and then when i went to fix the formatting i realised it better this way, it keeps the... feel i am trying to get.
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://natromxnov.tumblr.com/asksubmit) pleaseeee


End file.
